


Unexpected Hazards of Global Warming

by Isis



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Humor, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ds_northernnews challenge, prompt: Outdated charts of Arctic waters could threaten ship safety. (Um, loosely interpreted :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Hazards of Global Warming




End file.
